Tag
by Zero Starlight
Summary: A short little story featuring Ditzy/Derpy and the Doctor, playing a game of tag in the TARDIS. Fluff ensues. Enjoy!


Tag By; Zero_Starlight

The TARDIS hummed quietly as it twisted and turned it's way through the fires of time and space, a soft, almost warm, white light glowing from it's windows.

"So where to Mrs. Hooves?" The Doctor asked, looking to the grey mare who-

Was not there?

"Mrs. Hooves?" The Doctor asked, looking about the spacious interior of the TARDIS. "Mrs. Hooves?"

From a door to his left, he heard what sounded like laughter. The Doctor nodded at the time circuits, trusting the old girl to handle the wheel for a bit, and trotted over to the door, opening it to reveal another spacious room.

While the main hub of the TARDIS was, in a word, large, the space present before the time lord now was absolutely massive. Before him was what appeared to be a massive maze.

"Well... That's new..." The Doctor murmured, thinking to himself.

Caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the grey pegasus mare sneaking up behind him.

With a roar (Read as 'Adorable Squeek'). Ditzy drew back a hoove...

And tapped The Doctor lightly on the head.

"Tag! You're it!" She exclaimed, racing off into the maze, leaving a startled Time Lord behind her.

The Doctor stood their for a moment, frowned, pushed his glasses up with a hoove, took a deep breath-

"I'M GONNA CATCH YOU!" He exclaimed, eyes sparkling with glee and child-like excitement as he dashed into the maze after his grey companion.

"Come back here, you!" The Doctor said, galloping after Ditzy.

"You have to catch me first!" Ditzy replied, blowing a raspberry and flying over a wall.

"Hey! That's cheating, that is!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Ditzy?" The Doctor called. The pair had been playing for hours, though considering that they were traveling through Time, that fact was a moot point. His ears perked up as he heard a quiet giggle from nearby.

Turning a corner, he found himself in a large clearing, with a small river and a patio overlooking...

The stars?

"Once again... That's new..." The Doctor noted, walking up to the steps, smiling as he heard another muffled giggle.

"Oh, I give in! There's no way I'm going to find poor Mrs. Hooves now! I suppose I'll just have to find myself another companion to travel with..." The Doctor said, fake drama dripping from his tone as he turned and began to walk towards the entrance to the clearing, confident in his little plan.

What his plan did not detail, however, was Ditzy barreling out of her hiding place, tears streaming down her face as she tackled him to the ground. The pair flipped and rolled for a short distance, coming to a halt by the river, which quietly murmured as it flowed.

"No! I'm sorry Doctor! I didn't mean to hide! I thought we were playing a game of tag!" Ditzy said, tears staining The Doctors coat.

"It's OK, Mrs. Hooves, It's OK. I was just kidding, I wouldn't be able to find a companion like you anywhere, and there is no chance that I would be letting you go!" The Doctor informed her.

"R-really?" Ditzy asked, her eyes momentarily focusing on the stallion below her.

"Really and truly, Mrs. Hooves." The Doctor replied with a smile, and his twin hearts seemed to tighten as he saw her return the expression.

"Oh, that's good!" Ditzy replied, and for a moment she just looked down at him, before realizing the position they were both in and blushing.

"Your face is going red, Mrs. Hooves, are you feeling ill?" The Doctor asked, frowning in dismay at the thought.

"No Doctor... In fact..." Ditzy said, leaning in closer to him, "I feel better than I have in years..."

And with that, Ditzy closed the gap between them, lips meeting lips.

The Doctor froze, attempting to comprehend what was going on, his mind overloading from the stimulai blazing through his cranium. Sure, he had been attracted to his companions before, there was even that one copy of himself that was living happily in some remote parallel of reality, but it seemed like every time he got close to someone, they got hurt, and he would never forgive himself if the same happened to Ditzy...

Ditzy could... sense The Doctors hesitation, she had traveled with him long enough to know that he was probably fearing for her safety, afraid that the trouble which always seemed to be just a pull of a lever, afraid that he would be the cause, indirect or not, of threats to her well being.

So she did the only thing she could think to do.

She wrapped her hooves around his slender torso and hugged him.

Eventually the pair remembered that most important of exercises, breathing, and they parted, Ditzy smiling, The Doctor blushing heavily, looking at his hooves, at the grass, the stars, anything but the mare above him.

"Uh..." He began, pausing again when he realized he had no idea where he was going with that statement.

"You smell nice Doctor!" Ditzy informed him, oblivious to his embarrassment.

"Well, you smell nice as well, Mrs. Hooves." He replied hesitantly, still not quite sure if that was really how he wanted to respond, but he went with it anyway.

Ditzy hugged him closer and giggled, "I wanna travel with you forever and ever!"

The Doctor began to object, wanting to state that all good things must come to an end, but he stopped himself. Better to let her have her dreams.

Besides, when had any of his other companions ever played such a great game of tag with him?

-  
END -

Author's Note; Created in about two days for a Deviantart community. I really think this pairing needs more exposure. Hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite, whatever. Zero out, BOOP! 


End file.
